


The Inbetween

by M0RG4N173



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0RG4N173/pseuds/M0RG4N173
Summary: The battle of Kilahad failed. The human world was sent underground and the Gumm-gumms rule with rage and a hunger for human flesh. Jim is cursed. Merlin's to blame. The world is post apocalyptic and Douxie gets the right to swear.I'm terrible at summaries. LolSomeone else had this au idea nd I loved it so much. Once I find them again I'll edit the summary to give credit of the au.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh & Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Draal, Aaarrrgghh & Toby Domzalski, Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr., Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Jim Lake Jr., Nana Domzalski & Barbara Lake, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Inbetween

**Prolog: Douxie and Archie**

Hisirdoux Casperan is nine hundred and eight years old and he still was a mess of a person. The desk he was rummaging through was cluttered with bottles, various herbs and ingredients, papers, ink bottles, knick knacks and various other items. He opened and closed drawers with a huff as his familiar Archie came to sit upon a stack of tall books. The cat's green eyes watched through spectacles as Douxie groaned loudly.

“Lose something again?” The feline asked with a soft purr in his throat.

“I made a potion for that Winchester family!” Douxie said lifting books fruitlessly, as if the bottle would be there.

“The one to cure the youngest of the demons' blood he ingested?” Archie asked.

“Yes! Have you by any chance seen where I set it??” the teenager moved to a trunk, opening it tossing out random items that were stored in it.

“No I don’t believe I had. I was napping,” Archie licked his paw as his tail flicked. Douxie groaned again, kinda hitting his head down onto the lid of the trunk.

“Of course you were. They need that before the kid gets possessed… Ugghh I don’t think I have any more stuff to make a new one anyways…” Something moved behind the trunk and clattered. A green glow caught Douxie’s eyes and his brows furrowed. He closed the trunk, moving it to the side and crouching closer to the wall. An insignia was glowing in the wall. “What’s this…? Wait…”

He recognized the insignia. It was his masters. Douxie was quick to place a hand on the insignia and a small hidden compartment opened up. A jar sat in cobwebs, filled with a liquid that was glowing green.

“What is it Doux?” Archie pounced onto Douxie’s shoulder as the teenager took out the jar. 

“I… I’m not sure… But it’s from Merlin,” Douxie turned the sealed jar over in his hands. The green gave off a gentle glow before it started to turn black. As he looked it over Archie hopped down and sniffed in the compartment. 

“He left a note!” He batted it out and settled in the cubby. 

“Oh no… Bet you anything, it's instructions…” Douxie set the jar down and picked up the note, opening it up. Douxie’s eyes scanned over the cursive letters of his Master.

_Hisirdoux Casperan_

_Take this potion with care and find the boy named Jim Lake Jr. When you have acquired him, pour the potion into a tub and submerge him completely. It is of dire importance._

_Merlin_

“Well? What does it say? Is it a letter of inheritance?” Archie asked with an amused tone.

“No, it's instructions. Gods above…” He sighed running a hand through his black hair. “Apparently Merlin isn’t above kidnapping.”

“I’m sorry? Had I heard you correctly?” the feline's ears went back.

“Yeah, this is for a kid…” Douxie glanced at the jar beside him. “The kid is important apparently.”

“I doubt that. Maybe old Merlin has finally lost it.”

Douxie was quiet, staring at the jar and the letter both.

“I know that look D. What are you thinking,” Archie’s eyes narrowed slightly. Douxie looked up at the cat. His face held a mixture of anxiety and determination. Archie realized, “No. It is ill advised and plain wrong.”

“But it’s Merlins’ orders,” Douxie said almost too softly.

“Yes. Exactly why you shouldn’t heed them,” Arch had sat up to further emphasize his point. “Whatever it is, the end will not be good.”

“I can’t disobey him Arch. You know this…” Douxie held the note close. Taking a child from his mother is a very unnerving and quiet awful thing to do but he was already creating a plan. “And you know me, I don’t always follow his instructions to a T. It never was said that I had to keep him from his family.”

“Just dunk him in magical soup that could do who knows what to the poor lad,” Arch deadpanned. Douxie smiled meekly.

“Unfortunately but as long as the kid doesn’t know it happened, I doubt anything too bad can come from it.” Doux, just who are you trying to convince here? Archie or yourself?

“I’m not going to change your mind am I?” the familiar asked with a sigh. Douxie gave him a look that said it all. Archie shook his head a bit. “Alright. What’s the plan then?”

Days would pass, errands ran and monsters captured to be relocated in the colony Douxie was in. He and Archibold walked on the sidewalk, on the way to his second job of the day. He worked at a cafe of sorts. You know, to keep the locals happy and off his back for suddenly appearing. It was located by a park and today it was filled with many children of all ages.

“Jim! Jim Lake Jr! You get over here this instant!” A woman's voice seemed to cut through the air, reaching the wizards ears and he froze. He looked to the park to see a small child with black hair and blue eyes walk up to his mother looking guilty. He didn’t hear the scolding he was getting as he stared in disbelief. He was sharing a colony with him… 

“Arch, there he is…” Douxie said quietly to the cat on his shoulder. He felt the cat puff up a bit before jumping down.

“Don’t say I don’t do anything for you,” Arch said quietly. “Go to work or you’ll be late.”

Douxie nodded and briskly walked toward the cafe. Archie noted the stiffness of his familiar and sighed for the upteenth time that week. This was not going to go well by the end of it. Archie sat on the edge of the sidewalk watching the mother and son. It would be a while before the two started to head to their home. The black cat followed behind quietly. The kid seemed to have noticed and kept looking back, pointing with his free hand.

“Kitty! Momma kitty,” He would repeat.

“Yes that is a pretty kitty isn’t it? No, kiddo you can’t go pet it, daddy is waiting at home for us,” the mother said. Jim baby puffed his cheeks as they continued. Soon enough they were entering a two story house. Archie waited a few hours before climbing up and searching the windows. When he found the one the child was in, he turned around and hopped off the roof. Half way through the air, he morphed forms, returning to his dragonic origins to return to Douxie faster.

Douxie was behind the cafe, waiting in the darkness of the building when he heard the flapping of wings. His hazel eyes turned to the sky as Archie came to land on a dumpster, “I know where he is. Are you sure about this Doux. You know you don’t have to do this.”

“I’m sure. His parents won’t have a chance to know he’s gone,” Douxie did not sound happy about this but he was confident at least.

“Alright, follow me then,” Archie morphed back into a cat and ran out into an alleyway before stopping and looking back. Douxie steeled himself before jogging after. 

Douxie soon stood out in the backyard of the Lake’s house, staring up at the parents window. Waiting for the light to go out. Once it was off, Douxie skillfully scaled the side and up to the roof where Archie sat by a window. A few taps of his fingers on his charm bracelet and the window unlocked. He slowly, silently slid the window up and hesitantly stepped in. The wood creaked slightly, making him freeze. His heart in his throat as he listened…

When he heard nothing he slowly moved to the small bed, peering down at the sleeping boy. He wasn't any older than roughly four or five… Douxie chewed on his bottom lip. He hesitated only for a moment then tapped on his charm bracelet for a sleeping charm, just in case. He didn’t need the kid to wake up on the way back to his place. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this. When the charm’s gentle glow faded. Douxie picked Jim up, cradling the kid close and escaped out the window.

He avoided the Guard, sticking close to the shadows with Archie tailing behind. Douxie got home faster than he thought, his head racing with his heart. He cannot believe he is doing this still. Thankfully he thought ahead and had filled a bathtub. He went to it quickly, kneeling by its side and stopped. He stared at the sleeping kid in his arms. He had no idea what this potion would do to the kid. What about this kid was so damn important to the point of this?

“Douxie?” Archie’s voice was soft. He was beside him, a paw on his leg.

“I really hope I’m doing the right thing Arch… I really don’t want this to backfire like everything else…” Douxie murmured. 

The familiar was quiet before he rubbed his head against the wizards arm, “Whatever happens, I’m by your side.”

Douxie looked at his dear friend and gave him a tight smile. He took a deep breath and took the potion, pouring it into the water. Black spread like inky tendrils across the water, filling the tub with seemingly endless blackness. Another deep breath and Hisirdoux slowly laid the boy into the water, keeping a hand under his head and one over his chest. Fully submerged, the notes words echoed in his head. Jim was dunked under. 

The blackness of the water started to retreat. Doux watched with his hands still on the kid as bubbles came to the surface. When the darkness went past where the kids' feet were supposed to be. The bubbles were slowing. That's alarming! He was trembling as the darkness retreated further. He couldn’t handle the thought of accidentally killing the kid. 

Douxie yanked the boy from the water before the darkness could envelope him completely. Water splashed out, Archie hissed and the kid coughed hard, spitting up water and breathing hard. Jim started crying. Oh! More panic!! Douxie quickly casted another sleep charm over the boy. The kid slumped.

Douxie sighed heavily, “I am not doing that again…”

“Glad you came to your senses. Also thanks for getting me wet,” Archie shook himself on the sink. “Is he alright?”

Douxie checked the kids breathing and pulse, “He sounds alright… Wish Merlin wasn’t so vague…”

“It would be a nice change of pace wouldn't it?” Archie was cleaning his spectacles with a towel. “Should we be going?”

“Yeah…” Douxie stared at the disappearing blackness til it was gone then stood up. The kid moved a little to get comfortable in his arms and it made Douxie’s heart ache. He had no idea what he'd done. His mind kept running to the probabilities that the magick had as he ran back to the Lake’s home. He arrived back rather quickly, creeping back inside with ease and tucking the kid in. Well, he was tucked in after Douxie found a towel and died the kid off to the best of his ability. Then as quietly as he came, he left.

Douxie kept an eye on the family after, shadowing them in between his jobs. Archie would cover him when he wasn’t able and it was rather uneventful. Well besides Jim’s father walking out and never returning. The wizard was hopeful that maybe nothing terrible had happened, maybe the potion had increased physical abilities like stamina and strength. He was dead wrong when he was shadowing them one day, almost a year after the initial submersion.

Jim had fallen, scraping his knee on the playground and started crying. Douxie’s eyes rounded when he saw the boy’s skin turn a shade of blue. There was a hush over the area as eyes glued onto the wailing boy. Barbara grabbed Jim up, checking his knee briefly before she noticed that she and Jim were being gawked at. A look of fear crossed her face, one that mirrored Douxies. 

“Archie… I’ve made a mistake…” Douxie barely whispered.

“Changeling!” someone screamed, grabbing their kid and holding them away from him.

“No! No! He’s not!” Barbara tried, not sounding convinced herself, tried to hide what was once a normal child in her arms.

“Someone get the guard!” another yelled. Parents were scrambling to grab their children. Things were becoming a bit hectic as panic took hold of the small crowd. The Guards were upon the scene, surrounding the woman and child with swords and stun guns.

“Hand over the Changeling,” One commanded.

“He’s not a Changeling!” Barbara snapped, her grip tightening on her son. A Guard grabbed Barbara’s arms as another was nodded to go forward and forcibly take him. Douxie sprinted from his spot. He wasn’t going to hesitate. He made a mistake and put that family in danger. He tapped on his charm bracelet, casting a charm of freezing on the Guard. 

“Barbara Lake, come with me right now if you want to protect Jim.” Douxie said, offering his hand. She looked between him and the frozen Guards and took his hand. They began running. Jim’s cries ringing in his ears as they made their way back to Barbara’s home. He opened the door, yanking her in and then shutting it tight. “It won’t take them long to figure out where you went. You need to get out of town.”

“Who...Who are you?” Barbara asked. He could see her trembling as she held her son close and away from Douxie.

“My name is Hisirdoux. I’m… I’m a friend. I’m also a wizard. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Barbara Lake,” Doux gave a half smile.

“A wizard? Wait why do you want to help me??” she asked, narrowing her eyes. Archie was at the window when they shared a look.

“I… I don’t believe your son is a Changeling,” He answered simply. He had a suspicion that she wouldn’t be too compliant if she knew the truth. “Changelings aren’t dim enough to reveal themselves to the public like that. Not that Jimmy here is dim. Just young… But I believe this could be a magical anomaly and I want to help if I can.”

“So… this could be reversed?” Barbara asked with hope in her eyes.

“Possibly but right now, we need to leave. You and him are no longer safe here.”

“Right. Take him. I’ll be quick,” Barbara went to hand the still crying boy to Douxie. Jim didn’t want to let go, “Don’t worry baby. I’ll be right back. This is Hisirdoux, can you be good for him?”

Jim sniffled quietly as Barbara gently pried his hands from her shirt. She gave the five year old a kiss on his head. She then disappeared deeper in the house. Douxie glanced down at the boy, his skin still blue. He definitely looked like a troll. Just what the hell did Merlin make? 

“Does your knee hurt little tot?” Doux asked softly. Jim nodded his head with a small tremble of his bottom lip. “That’s okay. I can fix you right up.”

Doux set the boy on the coffee table, “Watch this.”

A gentle glow of the wizard's hand caught Jim’s attention and his expression turned into wonder. He waved his hand around a little before letting it hover over the scrape. The minor wound sealed up under the blue glow. Douxie looked up when he heard Jim quietly gasp. Looks like the color of his skin was back to being peachy. That's… strange for certain. 

“Cool huh?” he asked. Jim nodded, feeling his knee as he rubbed an eye. The two looked back to the stairs as Barbara came down quickly. “Got everything?”

“As much as I can carry.”

“Uhh we might need to leave now. The NYPD are on the street… and they look like they brought everyone,” Archie had puffed up and then got down from the window.

“Out the back. Get to the closest wall, I’ll give us a bit of time. Arch, stay with them, I’ll send up a flare.” Douxie instructed, tapping on his bracelet and going toward the front door. He could hear their commands to be careful of the wizard. There was probably hedge witches out there, waiting for him. He could do this…

Douxie waited for the back door to open before he stepped outside the front. Lights were on him. Someone called for him to freeze but instead he sent out a burst of magic. Chains wrapped around the closest Guards near him and sent the rest flying back. There was in fact hedge witches and they shielded themselves against him with their own magic. By his count there were four. Hardly seems fair, Doux thought as he turned and booked it back into the house. The four witches came running after him. He had grabbed a coat hanger pole and whacked whoever came first through the door, knocking them out rather easily. 

“One down…” He muttered, tossing the pole and climbing the steps. He ducked when a ball of ice flew past his head. “Whoa, careful with that! You trying to take my head off?!”

“Stop in the name of the law!” The woman hedge witch yelled pointing a wand at him. 

“How about no?” He waved his arm, blue flashing as the stair steps creaked and ripped off their nails, forming a wall between him and them. He took the chance to run toward the bathroom and climbed out the window. He hopped off the roof, landing with ease and straight into the Guard. “Oh fuzzbuckets.”

The Guards converged on him as he raised his hand up. Blue magic flared into a ball before he threw it down. Blue smoke engulfed them, letting Douxie make a break for it. He jumped the fence, briefly looking back and grinning at their confusion. Douxie ran until he found the wall. Now he just needed a hole… Or better yet. A spin of his charm bracelet and Douxie took to the air, flying up and over both the Guard. He gave the rock on sign with his tongue out as he descended to the other side. Now. To find Barbara and Archie. 

The sun was just starting to set as Douxie jogged from the wall. Once a good distance, he lifted his hand, pointing toward the sun and a blue spark shot into the air. He sat on a rock and waited. Hopefully they don’t lose the light before meeting up again. He, thankfully, didn’t have to wait long before he saw a flying black spot coming toward him very, very quickly. He opened his arms for Archie to tackle him. The black dragon cuddled up against his chin and neck before he sat back, “You are real stupid sometimes, you know that.”

“Aw. It’s almost like you care Archie!” Douxie smiled. The feline-esc dragon scrunched his nose and bapped his nose. The affectionate gesture made Douxie chuckle. He looked at Barbara, placing his hands on his hips, “Glad you were able to get away. Tonight I can hide you in a caravan bunker and then we can decide on what to do next.”

“Sounds like a good plan… I can’t believe this…” Barbara looked back at the colony. Once her home and now… “How quick they were able to turn on us…”

It was his fault, “Ms. Lake I… We need to move on. It’ll be dark soon.”

She stared at the walls a little longer before turning to him, “Right. Lead the way.”


End file.
